


She Will Be Perfect

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: BACK ON MY BULLSHIT, F/M, Peopel should take writing devices away from me, This may be multiple chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: It's love at first sight, almost. Prime will stop at NOTHING to make Entrapta his perfect bride. While Entrapta just wants her old love back.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Horde Prime (She-Ra)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

Prime marched around Bright Moon like he owned the place. In his mind he already did. With the clone formally known as Hordak trailing behind him.

“Glimmer!” Adora and Bow ran over to the Queen, squishing her in a hug.

“Are you ok?” Bow fussed.

“If it weren’t for Catra I’d probably be dead or worse.” Glimmer admitted, tugging Catra along.

“It was in everyone’s best interest.” Catra leaned in and whispered. “Like keeping the green eyes happy. He managed to take out Hordak.” The catgirl gestured at the clone.

“Is this everyone?” Prime asked.

“N-no.” Glimmer stammered. “I will summon them to the war room.”

“Good luck getting Entrapta out of the First One’s ship.”

“Oh, you have an ancient ship?” Prime asked curiously. “Surely we can move the meeting there. ‘Hordak’ shared so many memories of this… Entrapta character. I’d adore to meet her in person.” Glimmer and Catra stiffened at the mention of the Princess Inventor.

“Oh, you don’t want to meet Entrapta.” Catra laughed. “She… She uh…”

“She listens to no one. You’d just grow annoyed with her.” Glimmer added.

“A-And she’d probably only ramble about something no one understand!”

“I’m sure, he’d understand. Wouldn’t you little Brother?”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Plus, I’m sure she’d love to see my little brother after so long.”

“Who’d love to see who?” Scorpia entered the room with Emily, who beeped and rushed to Hordak’s side. “Ah, sorry about her!”

“It’s no problem,” He extended a hand for Scorpia to say her name.

“Scorpia.” She bowed. “Come on Emily, Entrapta says she has an update for you.”

“I was merely saying that Entrapta would probably be excited to see my brother.” Prime gestured beside him. Glimmer and Catra tried to signal it was a bad idea behind the Emperor.

“If you can even get her attention go for it.”

“Queen Glimmer, let’s gather your compatriots into the ship.” Though it was said like a suggestion, it was an order.

“O-of course. Adora, Bow: gather everyone on the ship. Catra, come with me.” Catra nodded and signaled Bow and Adora to do the same.

Soon Prime was led to Mara’s ship.

“I’m sure we can salvage something from this ship.” Prime smiled. “Ancient as it is.”

“Ancient.” A voice mimicked his own, flying down.

“Oh look it’s everyone’s favorite parrot.” Catra mocked.

“Useless,” Imp said in Hordak’s voice to Catra.

“Excuse me, little one, have you seen a woman named Entrapta.” Imp smiled at Prime’s question.

“Entrapta. Entrapta. Entrapta.” Imp repeated.

“Huh? What is it?” The woman in question swung down from the ceiling, a bug like mask covering her face. Imp flew onto her shoulder. “Do you want more tiny cupcakes? I guess their regular size for you!” She held a plate to him. Imp shook his head. “Don’t be shy… Do you want me to feed you?” Imp thought for a second and nodded. Entrapta used some of her hair to feed the tiny clone. “Cute~”

“You must be Princess Entrapta,” Prime said catching her attention. He smirked, of course, Hordak’s memories exaggerated how she looked. The clone attached to the first thing that called imperfection beautiful.

“Yes, and you are.” She looked behind him, her mask flying up. “Hordak! Oh! That must mean-“ Prime stopped listening, and unknown to him, so had the clone he brought.

Almost perfect. Just a few adjustments and she’d be perfect. He’d let her keep the length of her hair, it was just too beautiful to cut, but he would change the style. She would just look angelic with it down, flowing around and behind her. He’d also change out the oil-soaked rags she was wearing for a pristine white gown, though he did agree with her choice to show off how well endowed she was. Prime was also determined to get rid of the mask she wore. Nothing could block his perfect brides face.

“-Try one!” A cupcake was shoved in Prime’s face.

“I do apologize, I was distracted.”

“I asked if you’d like a cupcake.” She handed him one before scampering to his clone. “No getting out of it this time Hordak.” The clone blushed and looked away from her.

“I’m afraid my brother no longer goes by that name,” Prime said.

“Oh… It doesn’t matter… Hey, what happened to the crystal?” Her fingers delicately traced the cavity.

“Crystal?” Hordak was blushing to the tips of his ears.

“Yeah, the first one crystal. To power your suit. Don’t you remember?”

“I’m afraid not.”

“Do you remember me.”

“No…” She looked like she wanted to cry. Hordak raised a hand to wipe her tears but stopped. “I… Are you alright with being touched?” That caused her to smile, which caused Prime’s annoyance to rise.

“I think it’s alright if it’s you.” Hordak smiled shyly and wiped her tears. Entrapta leaned into his touch with a sigh and Imp made happy chirping noises.

“Oh~ Ain’t that cute.” Scorpia cooed.

“Oh little brother, I’d like to speak to the lovely Princess Entrapta.” Hordak blushed even redder and stood straight.

“Ahem… This is my brother, Horde Prime.” Hordak indicated.

“Oh yeah, Nice to meet you!” She bowed to him.

“No need to bow, Princess.” Prime didn’t like the way she flinched when he touched her face. She quickly used her hair to remove his hand.

“I better get back to work!” Entrapta moved to grab her wrench again.

“Of course. I’m sure you have a lot of interest in this ship… It’s too bad. We could invite her onto the Velvet Glove.” Prime smirked. Hordak blink.

“I guess her interest is in ancient technology,” Hordak added disappointed.

“… If this is ancient, what’s _your _ship like?”

Hook. Line. And Sinker.

“Little brother, why don’t you escort Princess Entrapta to the Velvet Glove? I’ll return after my business here.”  
“Yes, sir.”

“Come on Imp, Emily.” Entrapta patted her leg for Emily to follow.

Prime smiled, once she entered the ship, she wouldn’t be leaving.


	2. On The SHip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the large gap between chapters. I was having trouble figuring out where I wanted this story to go, and what tone I wanted. But due to the mass quarantine in my area, I've had nothing but time to think about it.

Entrapta ran about the ship.

“This ship is amazing! Can I see the power source?”

“Yes, I will lead the way.” Entrapta followed Hordak with a smile.

“It’s sad you don’t remember anything, but don’t worry! I’ll help you remember!”

“I’d very much appreciate that.”

“No problem, that’s what friends do.” Imp flew down and squawked. “What?”

“What is this creature?”  
“Oh! This is Imp. I don’t know his name, but everyone calls him an imp so that’s what I call him! He’s like a pet that can talk, at least that’s how you treated him.” Hordak nodded, listening to her words, watching her interact with Imp. “Isn’t he cute?”

“Yes, he is very… Small.”

“Right!” Entrapta’s eyes shown. Hordak showed her around the ship, showing her everything he could, and that she was allowed to see. He adored the way her eyes lit up at the tech and the enthusiastic smile that decorated her face.

“Is our guest enjoying herself?” Prime smiled.

“Yes! Your ship is fascinating!”

“I am glad you think so. I’ll have lab attire prepared for you so you may visit our base of science operations.” Entrapta smiled.

“Thank you!” Entrapta looked around. “Oh! I need to tell Bow and the others about this ship.”

“That will be very difficult, my dear.”

“Why?”

“The ship has already taken off; we are heading toward the Fright Zone currently. Now then, my brother shall show you to your room.” Entrapta went quiet and let Hordak lead her to a large room. It was white and pristine. The only color was the oil from Entrapta’s shows on the floor.

A couple of other clones followed them in and cleaned the oil as she moved across the floor.

“A bath has been set up for you. Take as much time as you need, I will get a lab uniform prepared for you.”

“Thank you, Hordak.” Entrapta quietly entered the bathroom. A new set of clones stood waiting for her.

Prime waited on his throne. A few clones were quietly setting up an area to his right. A lovely cushioned lounge enclosed by many white curtains. The closer you were the easier it was to see through them, but from afar you’d only see a shadow. Prime could show off his bride without having to share her true beauty.

“Brothers, aren’t you all excited for your beautiful Empress to finally join my side,” Prime asked. There were murmurs of agreement.

After what felt like an eternity Hordak brought Entrapta in.

“I promise to take you to the lab after this. Brother insisted to see you first. I do apologize for this detour.”

“It’s fine, I’m just glad to be able to work in a lab with you again.” He heard her before he saw her.

Entrapta was truly a sign to behold. She wasn’t perfection yet, but she was starting her transformation. Beautiful purple hair tied back into two buns, pigtails trailing down from the buns. Prime’s insignia in the form of a hairpin decorated one. Lovely curves dressed in light greys and whites. The robe itself was long-sleeved, a high halter neckline. The white came to a point at her waist and went directly to the light grey floor-length, flowy skirt. Grey flat adorned her feet.

Prime still needed to finish the design for her true uniform. He knew she’d look perfect in pure white. Her image was almost perfect if she wasn’t holding the hand of the defective clone. And the Imp crawling across her shoulders.

“You look very lovely.” Prime complimented.

“Thank you, but this uniform isn’t very practical for laboratory uses.” She gestured to the skirt. “The skirt is too loose. Pants would be best for that type of environment. And can I have some gloves?”

“Gloves?”

“Princess Entrapta has touch aversion,” Hordak explained. “She can get very stressed if touched, or if she touches the wrong texture. It’s what took so long to get her a uniform. We had to find the correct fabric.”

“I apologize for neglecting your needs, Princess.” Prime gestured to some clones to search for some gloves. “Why don’t you come sit with me while my brothers acquire your much-needed gloves. Then you can head to the lab.”

“I’m fine here.” She held herself up with her hair and sat cross-legged.

“You do not understand, my dear.” Prime’s smile did not reach his eyes. Eye’s that held a sinister dark gaze. “You do not get a choice. This is my ship, and everything on it is mine.” A clone behind her grabbed her and placed her on the lounge chair by Prime. “That now includes you.”


End file.
